Every Day Is Laundry Day
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Bruce knows that life with his beloved Alfred means that every day is laundry day, and he relies on him for that and for much, much more.  Slash.  Odd Pairing.  Established Relationship.


Title: "Every Day Is Laundry Day"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Rating: PG-13  
>Summary: Bruce knows that life with his beloved Alfred means that every day is laundry day, and he relies on him for that and for much, much more.<br>Warnings: Slash, Established Relationship, Odd Pairing  
>Word Count: 622<br>Date Written: 7 January, 2011  
>Disclaimer: Bruce "Batman" Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth, and all other characters mentioned within are &amp; TM DC comics, not the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.<p>He dragged his tired muscles every step of the last way through his headquarters, up the winding stairs, and into the privacy of his bedchamber. His bruised lips curved up into his first real smile all night at the sight of the King bed that awaited him, and he noted, with quiet delight, the way the covers were tucked in just so around the edges of his bed.<p>

It was laundry day, but then with his Alfred, every day was laundry day. He never had to worry about not having the right outfit for the job and knew he would always be greeted with a clean, fresh, and warm bed at the end of his hard night's dutiful work. The sweet scent of the detergent and fabric softener his butler used delighted his nose as Bruce pulled back the covers and slipped into bed.

Dropping the silk sheet and soft yet thick blankets back into place around him, Bruce let his eyes drift closed in ecstasy and gave a sigh of contentment. Could anything be better than coming home to this welcoming warmth? he thought, and then he felt, far more than heard, movement in the room. His blue eyes opened, and he watched as his lover crossed the distance between his closet and his bed, picked up the covers, and slid into bed beside him.

Bruce turned to greet the arms that wrapped around him, and the two men nuzzled each other in delighted welcome. Every day was laundry day with his beloved Alfred, Bruce thought again, and every night was far more than worth coming home. Every battle had its reason, and every night its delight. His life had more purpose than any one outside of their private paradise would ever know, and that, and everything that made his life worth the real living of it, was what his beloved Alfred gave him every day and night.

Bruce sighed happily, his lips brushing Alfred's thinning hair. Alfred beamed up at him. "Welcome home, Master Bruce," he whispered, careful to keep his voice low should their young ward overhear them.

"It always is so welcoming with you here, Alfred," Bruce whispered in turn, kissing his forehead. "I had a rough night," he admitted, "but coming home to you always makes it all worthwhile. I love you, and this is perfect," he whispered and kissed his sweet, tender lips with hot passion.

It was more than perfect. There was no single word that could describe everything that Alfred and this moment they shared meant to him. This was why he fought. This was why he struggled every day and night to survive. This was why he lived, and one of the million, actually countless, reasons why he loved his butler and best friend, his own personal hero, whose loyalty, sweet love, and gentle, caring ways always kept him going when nothing else could. This was what kept his world going around and gave him faith in a better tomorrow, in a day when all people could be safe, loved, and whole. This was, after all, what made him complete.

Alfred smiled against the heated lips of his wondrous master of his heart. Moments like these with his beloved master Bruce was what made his world complete and his life whole. Only his soul mate could ever complete him, and he knew what his love needed and was always more than ready and willing to give it to him. Wry realization twisted the corners of Alfred's mouth against Bruce's own. This was exactly why he kept the bed clean and always ready for his master to come home. "I love you too," he whispered in response, and they were whole, and home, together.

**The End**


End file.
